Sunstar
Sunstar is one of the lead characters in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. ''She was voiced by Deborah Allison. Sunstar is a wondrous, winged white unicorn who becomes bonded with the Jewel Riders leader Princess Gwenevere (Starla), sharing the Sun Stone with her, after having been rescued from Gwen's wicked aunt Lady Kale at the start of first season. She then quickly becomes Gwen’s best friend, faithful companion, and confidant in the fight against evil. In the show The winged unicorns are the most powerful of all the unicorns and very rare. When Sunstar first met Princess Gwenevere, the unicorn was an outcast from her own kind because she was afraid to fly. But after she bonded with Gwenevere throught the royal Sun Stone, and with Gwen's love and support, Sunstar has matured into a powerful and graceful champion. in "Prince of the Forest" |left|thumb|220x220px]] The wonderful unicorn has a sweet temperament and an astute sense of what is right and wrong. Although Gwen has a tendency towards being selfish and shallow, the ever patient Sunstar knows the young woman has a strong-willed nature and tremendous potential to someday be a great leader of the kingdom of Avalon. Aside from her long curving wings, Sunstar has a unique pearl-white "sea-shell" swirl horn. Gwenevere loves Sunstar more than anything in the world, and makes sure the unicorn is meticulously taken care of. Sunstar has a lush, and very soft, suede-like hide that Gwenevere constantly brushes to a radiant, golden glow. Sunstar's long mane and tail get particular attention from Gwen during grooming. Gwen only adorns her with riding gear made from the finest materials as well as lovely silks and flowery trains for the unicorn's mane and tail. File:Sunstar skim.png File:Sunstar and Gwen.png File:Sunstar climb.png Appearances in "Jewel Quest, Part I"|220x220px]] Sunstar is introduced in the first episode ("Jewel Quest, Part I", continued in "Part II"), when she attempts to save Merlin's key from falling into the hands of evil Lady Kale. Kale captures Sunstar as a hostage under a dark enchantment in her castle and demands for Princess Gwenevere to trade the key for the unicorn. They both save each other as Sunstar learns how to fly, and escape along with the key. Soon, at the Circle of Friendship ceremony, with the help of Tamara, Gwen succeeds in sharing the Sun Stone with her, bonding them to each other and letting them join the Jewel Riders. "|left]] Since then, Sunstar appears in all of the episodes, serving as Gwen's trusted friend and mount. They are almost always together in all of their adventures, helping out and sometimes rescuing each other and their other friends. The episodes in which Sunstar plays particularily large roles include "Travel Trees Can't Dance", "Dreamfields", "Prince of the Forest", and "The Wishing Jewel". "|220x220px]]Sunstar (together with Gwenevere's sweetheart, the wolf-boy Ian) eventually helps Gwen to take down Lady Kale for good in "Spirit of Avalon" when they are the only ones left to save the other Jewel Riders and all of Avalon. In the show's final episode, "The Last Dance", she then also takes part in the final battle against Morgana alongside Fallon's Moondance and Tamara's Shadowsong. When Gwenevere is forced by the cruel Morgana to make a hard choice between saving Sunstar or saving Ian, she chooses to save Sunstar. Behind the scenes Sunstar was voiced by Deborah Allison, dubbed over by Eva Michaelis in German. She has been at first noticeably stockier and entirely golden-colored,Enchanted Jewel Riders Show Bible | The Jewel Riders Archive and used to be known as 'Amber' in some early versions of the show, including in the Show Bible.Jewel Quest script (Enchanted Quest)Travel Trees Can't Dance (script)Song of the Rainbow (script)Wizard's Peak (script)The Faery Princess (script) According to one inside source, "originally Sun Star did not have wings and was just a unicorn. It was eventually decided that giving Fallon a horse was not magical enough so Fallon's horse became a unicorn and Gwen's horse became a flying unicorn."Enchanted Camelot | The Jewel Riders Archive File:Enchanted Camelot Gwen.png| A wingless prototype character File:Starla Sunstar.png| Amber in color Legacy '']] Sunstar later partially inspired the characters of Lyra, Starfire and Lorelei in ''Avalon: Web of Magic. ''Kara Davies (''Avalon's analogue version of Gwenevere) bonds with the firemental horse Starfire after naming him just like the Jewel Rider Tamara does with Shadowsong. She also bonds with the leopardlike flying cat creature named Lyra, after rescuing her from the Dark Sorceress' captivity. See also * List of characters References Category:Animals Category:Sidekicks Category:Main characters Category:Female characters